Traveling Takes Energy
by Ichigo-Rei
Summary: Zelda was raised in a small village with no memory of her past. One day as she's adventuring through the woods,which surround her village, she stumbles upon a strange yet familiar land with a handsome man riding his horse. Just who is this handsome man?
1. A Hero Approachs

Hiya Nya~

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!**

**Traveling Takes Energy**

It all began in a little village just beyond The Valley of Clouds tucked into The Hidden Range. Though everything was flat in the horizon were the very mountains that I had come to love. I loved riding horses and when I snuck off into the woods that shielded our valley I practiced black magic and swordsmanship. It is illegal in my village to use the dark arts, they say its witchcraft and it's only for the bad to use. They also they that only _men _can use swords. Women are too weak and belong cooking and riding. They better be lucky I'm so intrigued by horses! What my family and village didn't know was that I could control elements. But, I'm too scared to tell them. I'd become the freak of the village if they found out. And that's the easy way.

If I wasn't the village leader's daughter I would be shunned into the woods and they could care less about me. I looked around the mist in the forest. I found a little secret meadow where nobody could find me. I practiced spells and such there.

"I've never fully explored this place have I?" I said to myself quietly.

I climbed my way through the trees in the meadow, but stopped abruptly. I looked down at my unnecessarily long dress. I really hated wearing these stupid things, but all girls were considered 'different' if we didn't. I untangled bobby pins from my long silky blonde hair and lifted up the apron I was wearing. There hid a bundle of safety pins.

_Perfect._ I thought and smiled to myself.

I opened my little travel purse and took out some scissors. I'm great at designing clothes. I slowly started mending the dress into a cute one-piece suit, one with shorts at the end. I ended up messing up a little bit. But it's not my fault! No one ever taught me how to mend clothes and it's not like I could ever ask anyone from my village. The villagers aren't exactly accepting people. Who am I kidding? I'm different from everyone else, I know that. I know they all know it too. Though, I can't hate them. They took my family in; they raised me and made my father their 'leader.' So in short, I basically owe them my life. They are truly nice people though.

I ran through the woods then I saw it. I saw it while I was standing on the mountain top hanging on to the limb of a tree. It was the most beautiful land I've ever seen. I could see a glorious lake, as big as what looked like the valley, to the east and mountains golden brown to north. To the west a valley and dry desert and to the south were trees luscious and green. I had never seen anything so amazing before. I looked toward the land and saw him. He was on a beautiful red horse with a white mane. I quickly pulled out my binoculars, which I used for bird watching. He was very handsome. He had golden blonde hair; it was just a bit darker than mine. He had eyes the color of the sky on a crystal clear day.

I mentally sighed. What a guy. I was from a small village, all the guys there were like big brothers too me. This guy, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. As I watched him more I saw him ride into a grand castle.

_This is weird._ I thought to myself. _This is all so familiar._

I looked at the shadows of the trees. I had learned to tell time from the shadows.

_Crap!_ It was half past two.

I ran as fast as I could back to the entrance to the woods. I tripped a couple of times.

"-lda!" I heard being called out in the distance. As I got closer I clearly heard what was being called.

"Zelda!!!" It was my mother.

I quickly slipped into another dress and put my hair back up.

"Right here mama!" I shouted.

"Zelda, my dear! There you are! Where on Earth have you been? Oh and look at you dress!" She exclaimed while pointing to the dress in my hands.

"Sorry mama. You know how I love to explore. I'm afraid I got my dress a little dirty around the farm while I was taking a walk." I lied.

"Hmm. Well okay, your fathers here and after he tells you what he needs to tell you I want_ you_ to tell me where you _really _have been." She said as she turned around.

I knew it. I just couldn't lie to her. I started walking into the house. I wanted to run in the house screaming 'Papa!' like I used too. But, that just wasn't what a lady was supposed to do. My papa, being the village leader was always out on trips making sure the village is safe.

"Papa?" I asked as I walked into the living room, "papa?"

"Zelda!" someone yelled as I was hugged.

"Papa!" I yelled laughing. "Welcome back!"

He stepped back and looked at me. I didn't like it. The look was very distant. It was like, for a moment he didn't know me. I felt this from my parents sometimes. I just brushed them off.

"What brings you back so early papa? I thought you were off on a trip?" I asked curious.

He looked at me then answered; "Pack your things Zelda. You're going with me on a little trip."

**Chapter 1 end**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Just who is he?

Here's chapter 2! hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 2

I woke up early that next morning. I was excited but nervous at the same time. This would be the first time that I ever left the village. My father knocked on my door saying something about that it was time to go. I got dressed into a crème colored dress with a brown built in fabric that's like a big belt. The top of the dress was wrapped around my shoulders; the rim of it was brown. Even though I hated dresses this was my favorite dress.

We got everything loaded into the carriage and put the harnesses on the horses. We waved goodbye and started our departure through the woods.

It took about and hour or so until we cleared the woods. I looked around and saw the beautiful world I had just seen yesterday.

"Papa, where are we?" I said in awe.

"This, my dear, is Hyrule." He said fondly.

"It's amazing" I whispered.

"That mountain you see to the north, that's Death Mountain, a race called Gorons live there," he smiled. He must have fond memories of these 'Gorons.' "And the lake you see over there, that's Lake Hylia. The Zora live there. They are half fish half people. In the woods would be Korkiri Forest. It's truly a beautiful place. The Korkiri children live there"

"Children?"

"Yes the people who live there are children. They can never grow old," he said solemnly.

"Oh," I simply said and kept my mouth shut.

My father sighed then said;

"Don't worry they are perfectly happy staying young. As for that desert over there, _whistles_, if you aren't a woman then consider yourself dead. That's Gerudo Valley. The women who live there despise men. It took about an arm and a leg to talk to their desert princess," he suddenly stopped when the word princess came out.

"Papa? Is something wrong papa?" I asked seeing the utter horror in his face.

His face changed and he just simply nodded his head no. I was to busy to notice we were entering the castle.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when we entered the market area. I would see the castle up ahead.

"This is called the Market Area," ironic?

We kept going until we were at the castle gate.

"What's your business here?" the soldier asked harshly.

"Drop the act Jeremy,"

"Oh come on Davey you could at least act like I'm a soldier, you know?"

"I know but still…." He pouted

I giggled when I saw this man, at least 20, pouting. I think I saw the man blush.

"And just who is this?" Jeremy asked taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

"Zelda, pleased to meet you Sir Jeremy," I giggled stressing the _Sir_.

He looked taken back at first then quickly composed himself. Out of nowhere I saw a flash of green and next thing I knew Jeremy was on the ground with an arm around his stomach.

"Flirting with the guests _again _Jeremy?" a medium deep voice said. I looked around for the source of this god-like voice.

"Jeez Link. Give me a break every once in awhile."

I turned in my seat and saw the very same golden haired boy I saw riding a horse two days ago. (We stayed in a hotel in the Market Area overnight) my eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened.

"Lady Zelda?" he asked taking my right hand and kissing it. My heart skipped a beat as I caught my breath and tried to catch my breath.

"Y-yes, Sir L-Link, I p-presume?" I asked while, I'm sure, a blush stained my crème colored skin.

"At your service madam," he said as he took off his long pointed green cap.

It was only then that I noticed what he was wearing. He wore what looked like a brown undergarment with a green tunic covering it. He wore white/ gray leggings with brown boots. He also had what looked like a white semi-turtle neck under the brown garment. The sleeves looked stitched. He had brown gloves with a forest green half glove over them. On his right forearm looked like a brown shield, just for you arm. He wore a brown belt. He also had a sword that was wrapped around him. I knew he was handsome, but up close how could a girl ever resist. Isn't it impossible to be that handsome?

"Lady Zelda?" I heard Link ask me.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Shall I guide you and your father to Hyrule Castle?"

I looked at my papa with pleading eyes. He nodded his head yes. I mentally squealed.

"Yes we would be delighted." I smiled warmly at him. I think I just saw a faint blush taint his cheeks. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Chapter 2 end

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. What's going on?

Here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it Nya~!

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 3 starts

I gasped as we made our way through what I believed was the entry gardens. Everything was so marvelous.

"T-this is amazing!" I exclaimed, "I-I don't think I've ever seen a castle so magnificent!"

"Then this should be easier for you." I heard my papa whisper.

"Papa?"

"It's nothing, we arrived it's time for you _gulp _to meet her majesty." I papa said nervously.

As papa walked into the castle he motioned for us to stay where we were. I looked at Link confused. He chuckled to himself and said we had to be announced before we could just go barging in. I motioned for him to come closer. Confused, he did as he was told.

"Do I look good enough to see her majesty?" I said embarrassed, as I grabbed his cap so I could whisper in his ear.

"hahahahahahaha!" he laughed!

"H-hey! Don't laugh at me!" I said as I playfully hit him on his chest, giggling.

Laughing he grabbed my hand yelling softly 'stop' and 'hey.' We both looked at each other. His cheeks were tainted, as, I'm sure, were mine.

_Ahem! _I heard someone cough.

Link immediately let go of my hand. We both shoved away from each other looking down with red tainting our cheeks.

"She's ready for you Zelda." My father looked at me solemnly.

"Papa what's going on?" He didn't answer me.

We walked in a room that seemed like it stretched on forever. There was a long red carpet and at the end I saw two thrones. One meant for a king and the other a queen. As we made our way to the end I mimicked Link and my father, I bowed.

"Rise your head." We did as she told.

"It's been awhile, Zelda." The king said to me.

"Pardon me your highness for speaking out of turn, but, I've never been here before in my life."

"Zelda I think it's time you took a walk down memory lane. Why don't we take a walk outside?" she said as she offered me her hand.

"O-okay." I said taking her hand.

As we walked out the big doors I glanced over my shoulder. I could see Link's hand on my fathers shoulder while my father's hands were on his face. I thought I saw the king saying soothing words to my father. Just what exactly is going on!?

"Zelda, here sit down." She said as she patted the stone bench she was sitting on.

"This is a very beautiful garden," I said as I sat down.

"Your majesty"

"No, please call me Rosa."

"Okay, Rosa, what's going on? Why is my father acting weird!?"

She sighed then slowly stood up and began gracefully walking along the garden.

"Zelda, that's not your father, nor is your mother your real mother."

"Then who is?!" I yelled. Nothing was making sense.

Suddenly I saw the king of Hyrule walk toward us.

"We are." Rosa said in unison.

"You are the princess of this kingdom Zelda. Everything you see belongs to you. When you were little an evil man named Ganadorf came and threatened to kill you once he returned. I called upon my most trusted soldier and his wife. I asked them to raise you until all this nonsense was over and Hyrule was a safe land once again."

My eyes widened. This man had to be lying.

"Zelda look at James's eyes. What color are they?"

"Purple," what a redundant question.

"Yes and what color are your eyes?"

I gasped. This couldn't be happening. The parents I thought I trusted, the same parents that never lie to me, told me the biggest lie in history.

"Purple," I whispered.

"Once everything was settled and safe I called upon David at once. That's why you were brought here immediately. Welcome home Zelda." He smiled.

I felt hot water pouring down my face. I felt like a kid in a candy store told he couldn't have his favorite candy. I stood up, wiped away my tears and looked around for David. I saw him walking out with Link.

"You liar!" I screamed.

"Zelda you have to understand I didn't have a choice!"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled as I began to run away. Some one caught my arm.

"Zee…" Link said to me.

Suddenly the memories kicked in.

**Chapter 3 end**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Cat got your tongue?

I have done all the chapters all the way up to 8, here's chapter 4 Nya~!

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 4 start**

Flash back

"Zee!" I heard someone scream

There was fire everywhere. I heard Impa screaming at me to get out. I couldn't leave her. Next thing I knew I was in Link's arms. He threw me out the window into David's arms. David started to explain Ganadorf planned to kill me and started the fire. I was only eight then. Next thing I knew everything went black. When I woke up I saw familiar faces above me shouting my name. I couldn't find my memories. These people wouldn't tell me who they were, I was so alone. When the older man came back he told me I was his father and the woman who took care of me was my mother.

Back to reality

I collapsed to the ground. My whole body was shaking. I felt strong arms pick me up; the body had a familiar smell. I looked up, it was Link. I had remembered Link was the one who saved me. We were childhood friends. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me like a princess is held in stories. I started shaking harder as the events of my head kept replaying over and over in my head. My hair and fallen out and was lying lazily and messy about my waist. Link's grip tightened. I started sobbing. I felt Link mutter something to James and Rosa, he then started walking.

"W-where are we going?" I mumbled.

"I think there's someone who's been dying to meet you," he smiled at his words.

As we walked I found myself in a familiar place. There was a window peeking into the long corridor I was just in. a beautiful mini-meadow circled in the middle and there were stone benches on the east and west wall.

"This place!" I gasped, "You used to take me here when ever I was sad," I smiled, "and, Impa would always tell me a story about the Sheikah." I suddenly remembered something. "Where's Impa!?" Impa was my guardian and was always there when I needed her.

"Zelda?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"I-Impa?!" I yelled as I saw you walk into the sanctuary. Link had put me down so I ran as fast as I could to see her. It had been ten years. She came up to me and held me like I was still a child.

"I missed you so much," she whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't remember you Impa. I lost my memory."

"I know, don't worry that's not your fault."

We sat down on one of the stone benches. Impa summoned what she called a fighting partner for Link. She said it helped him train. He looked so handsome fighting. I guess Impa saw me gawking because she started chuckling lightly to herself. My face turned crimson red.

"He's handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is." I sighed dreamily.

"You should have seen how excited he was when he heard you were coming. He was talking to me earlier, when you found out the news, he said he didn't even recognize you until Jeremy said your name," she chuckled.

"Ah, Jeremy, the one who loves to flirt."

"Yes him." Impa laughed.

We both started laughing. It felt so nice. Link walked over to us and sat beside me.

"How was training?" I asked him.

"It's going good. How did I look?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"You looked really strong and handsome," I smiled. Half the village was a male population so I knew exactly how to boost an ego.

Link smiled a wide grin and stood up. At first I was confused with what he was doing but then I realized he was flexing! I started laughing so hard.

"Why you little!" Link yelled.

Next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground. Link was lying in a bundle of flowers. His arms were wrapped around me with my hands on his chest. I was lying on top of him! My legs were draped to the side with my dress flowing up a little so you could my shoes, which looked like ballet shoes. I looked down at his face. Our noses were centimeters apart. His cheeks were tainted pink as to where mine were tainted red.

_Ahem!_

Link sat up with me still in his lap. My knees were bent with my feet dangling. My hair was down and messy. His arms were now wrapped around my waist. In short; this didn't look good. I looked up to see Impa doubled over with laughter while David and Jeremy were standing in front of us. Jeremy was tapping his foot and was furious while David was shocked. In all the years that I've lived with David I never had an interest in men.

"H-hey pops. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I heard Link chuckle at my comment.

"B-but you've never had an interest in men before! Why now!?" David's shock made me laugh.

I saw the king walked into the sanctuary. I stood up.

"I'm ready to be your princess," I saw his face light up, "on one condition."

**Chapter 4 end**

**R&R PLEASE!  
**


	5. Stardust awakens

Here's chapter 5 Nya~!

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 5 start**

"What's your condition?"

"I get to go where I want, when I want."

The king sighed and David laughed.

"She's as stubborn as a mule James. There's no use arguing."

"You put up with her for ten years!? How did you do it David?"

"Well I'm going to explore the castle, and, with Link at my side he can protect me from any monsters," I did quotation marks with my fingers.

I grabbed Link's hand and walked out of the sanctuary. I sneaked a wink at Impa. I heard her chuckle. Link and I walked around. I started getting uncomfortable when everybody kept bowing and murmuring _princess. _I think Link could tell because he quickly took me by the hand and rushed toward the back of the castle. As we neared the back gate I saw the wide open plains of Hyrule. I was stricken with home sickness for the first time. Suddenly I was lifted by the waist and was put on that wonderful I had seen before. Link climbed on behind me and started galloping.

"How about a little tour of Hyrule?" Link asked me with a big grin.

"I would love that," I said as I smiled at him.

We ended up at this weird hill place. As we rode in through the narrow entrance I saw a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes and long flowing red hair. I was panic stricken as a wave of envy washed over me. What if this girl was Link's girlfriend?

Link got off the horse then offered me his hand. I slapped away.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting off a horse!" I snapped.

"This is Malon. Her father is the owner of this ranch," Link informed me brushing off my previous comment.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!" she said enthusiastically, "How about we get you changed," she said pointing to my semi ripped dress.

_Dang. Oh well I'll just sew it up later._

She walked me to the house and up to her room. She said something about us being the same size then pulled out a pair jean shorts with a white spaghetti-strap shirt. She then gave me a red with pink plaid patterned blouse with some working boots, they were actually quite cute. I started changing once she finally left the room. I put the clothes on but wore the plaid blouse tied in a knot. It was like a cropped shirt. I then put my hair in braided pigtails. Part of my bangs were short so they were out at the side of my face. I was about to walk out of the room but right as my fingers touched the doorknob I heard Link and Malon talking.

_"Who is she Link?" _I could barely hear them, I pressed my ear to the door.

_"That's Zelda remember? The princess of Hyrule?"_

_"No way! So what did the king make you her personal body guard?"_

_"Yeah it's her and no he didn't. She was_ _getting uncomfortable with everybody treating her like royalty. So, I thought it would make her feel better to go for a ride. So I put her on Epona and off we went." _I smiled to myself and I could just feel him grinning too.

_"Make her feel better?! You brought her here a mess! Her poor dress! I bet it looked beautiful on her!"_ I stifled a giggle at her astonishment.

_"She sure was…" _I heard Link trail off. I wish he would say more but only silence followed. I then heard them travel down stairs.

I took this as my queue to open the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and walked out the door. I leaned on the railing that guarded you from falling. I signaled two fingers like a cadet when I saw them look up.

"Hey y'all," I said.

I saw Link's jaw drop and Malon started giggling. I looked down at my shorts; they _were _a little short. I started walking down the stairs.

"What's wrong Link? Re-dead got you tongue?" I said as I giggled lightly.

"Jeez girl, I wanted to make Link blush, not out-burn the sun!" I heard Malon burst out into a fit of laughter.

I looked at Link's face; it was almost as red as Malon's hair. I brushed it off.

_He has a girlfriend. Remember that! _I kept telling myself.

"Malon can I borrow a horse?"

"Sure, I got the perfect one!"

She led me to the stables. We passed by stall after stall. All the horses were nice but I felt awkward. She led me to the last stall. In that stall was an orange horse with jet black hair. Its eyes were like the moon, crystal and clear.

"Here's your horse m'lady." Malon said, "Her names Stardust."

"She's perfect." I said as I slowly, so I didn't spook her, started to brush her mane.

"That's amazing," I heard Malon gasp.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're the first person she's let come within five feet of here let alone touch her. It's like she's fated to be your horse." We both looked at each other then bursted into laughter.

"That was really corny!" Malon said between laughs.

"It truly was." I sighed, "I would never be allowed to laugh like this at home."

"Why not?"

**Chapter 5 end**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Jealousy with a hint of venom

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 6 start**

"It's un-lady like."

"Well that's not fair," she pouted.

"Malon what's Link been like these past ten years?" I just had to ask the question.

"I guess he changed. Now that you've come back though, it's like he used to be. Link never gets embarrassed or shy. He usually just trains. I think you leaving and then never at least contacting him did a lot to his mental health. You were his world back then."

"It's not like I could! I blacked out and had no memories of anything all I remember is waking up in a strange place and two days later being told by the people you live with are you parents. Now, almost ten years later I find out I'm a princess of this huge land called Hyrule."

"Good, I'm glad you lost your memories. Link thought you didn't like him anymore. He also thought you were trying to forget Hyrule. You should have seen how ecstatic he was when he heard you coming back." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"Why would he miss me when he's got a girlfriend like you?" I said venom dripping off my tongue. I opened up the stall and removed Stardust. I settled her up and led her outside. The sky was clear and baby blue. Everything was bright and magnificent.

_I lived on a ranch and we never had days like this…_

I climbed on Stardust and began trot around the ranch. I thought I heard the pounding of another horse's hooves. As I turned around I saw Link, who was on Epona, charging towards me. I mentally sighed and galloped as fast as I could and rode out to the middle of the ranch.

_Why am I running away!? I did nothing wrong and Link never said he was liked me…but then again he never told me he had a girlfriend either. I have to face him. The princess of Hyrule is not a coward!_ I thought mentally. _I guess I'm finally thinking of myself as the princess…_

I heard Malon yelling something about her and her father going to Market Town to get some supplies for the horses.

_Great. So it's just me and Link alone on a big ranch. _The only exit and entrance to the ranch was locked by a gate.

Link rode up to me but right as I was about to run away he grabbed the reins out of my hands, blocking my escape. I glared at him. I quickly jumped off Stardust and made a run for it, screw my facing him plan. I don't know how he did it but he managed to jump off Epona and caught up with me, I was by the way half way across the ranch. I turned around to run backwards so that I could watch him but when I went to turn around he jumped and tackled me and we collapsed onto the soft green grass. I made an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, you've got my attention, so what do you want?" I asked impatiently. "Do you mind getting off me while you're at it?"

"Well for one no, I will not move from this very spot until you answer my question."

"Which is?"

"When you were talking to Malon, did you say something about her being my girlfriend?"

I ignored his question. He didn't need to play dumb.

"Will you get off me, if she comes back and we're in this position she'll get the wrong idea," last thing I needed was an angry girlfriend in my face.

"Like I give a flying re-dead what she thinks"

"Link!" I said giggling, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"So you did say something, no she's not my girlfriend."

"O-oh," I said feeling stupid.

"Zelda," Link whispered, "how can I date anyone else when I'm in love with you?"

I blinked, confused at his words. How could he love me when he hasn't even known the older me for a day? He looked at me expectantly.

"This is some kind of joke right?" there's no way he could be serious.

"Of course it's not a joke!" he looked at me incredulously.

"B-but-" I was going to say more but was interrupted by the sounds of soldiers yelling.

"What's going on Link?"

"Quick, come this way!" Link whispered as he got up and led me to a shack half way across the ranch.

As we reached the shack I saw it had bundles of cow food and hay. We found a couple of crates that we could hide behind. I heard the clatter of the mettle shoes the soldiers wore getting closer. We quickly tucked behind the crates. They banged on the locked door.

"I order you to return the princess!"

"Link I have to go back to the castle," I whispered.

"Why!?" I clamped my hand over his mouth putting my index finger to my lips.

"Shhhh," I stood up slowly. _Stay here!_ I mouthed to him.

I slowly walked to the door. I opened it enough to where I could see them. I saw Impa and motioned for her to come inside.

**Chapter 6 end**

**R&R PLEASE!  
**


	7. Acrobat Princess

Here's chapter 7. I just started writing chapter 8 but it should be up by the end of the day Nya~

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OT IR'S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 7 start**

"You have to come back to the castle and what in Hyrule are you wearing?"

I grinned sheepishly. She pulled out a light purple dress and handed it to me, ordering me to change. I took out my braids letting my blonde locks fall down around my waist. I quickly got dressed knowing Link could probably see me.

"Where's Link?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was right before you and the guards showed up."

"Did you two fight?"

"Yeah, I ran away from him to hide in here then you guys showed up."

"You _still_ hide whenever you two fight? I bet Link's scowling over in some corner," Impa laughed, "well, we better get going his majesty is waiting." Impa said lightly grabbing my wrist.

I looked over as we were leaving the shack. I was hoping to see Link emerge from the crates and give me that reassuring smile he always gave me when I was nervous, but he never emerged. I looked forward stifling a tear.

We arrived at the castle shortly after that. I was lectured how I shouldn't run away. They asked about Link and I told them most of the truth. I was then showed where I would be living and the room that I could once again call mine.

It had been about a week since I had last seen Link. I woke up a little too early, around four o'clock. I sighed. I walk over to my grand wardrobe and pulled out a plain long flowing white dress with short semi-scrunched up sleeves. It also had black silk string woven in and out at the top of the dress with a long bow in the middle. It cut low but just above the breast. After putting it on I looked in the mirror and felt I shouldn't dress quite so plain today. I pulled out a green vest that had a curved flower pattern beautifully embroided throughout it. The vest curved under my breasts and went thinly over my shoulders. I went to a floor board I used when I was younger. Under the floor board I hid my most precious treasures. I pilled out a solid black ribbon Link had given me as a gift when I was a child. I smiled as I held the soft silk in my fingers. I went to my mirror once more. I pulled up a layer of my hair dropping down my bangs. I tied the hair back with the ribbon, tying it securely so it wouldn't fall out. I slipped on my ballet shoes and opened up my window.

My room was level with the ground so it made it easy jumping out. My room was by the back garden, which nobody was ever in making it easy to walk around with ease. As I looked around I saw a couple wooden beams flowing in and out of the garden.

_Perfect._

I saw a beam low enough to climb on to. I walked to the wall that was the farthest away from it. I started running as fast as I could. Right before I got to the beam I jumped, twisting my body. That way I landed on my hand with my feet straight up in the air. I slowly lowered my legs one at a time until I was on my feet and my hands were in the air. Walking with one foot in front of the other I began walking down the beams.

The beams guided me all through out the castle. I heard footsteps near me and I immediately dropped down lying perfectly still on the beam.

"Who's there?!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up.

"Link, it's you!" I said sitting up while draping my legs over the edge.

"Princess what in Hyrule are you doing up there?" Link said running his hand through his hair, "Get down here you idiot," he said smiling.

My head which was once hanging perked up. I grinned widely and pushed myself off the beam and into Link's arms. His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up slightly so my feet dangled. Had he always been that tall? My brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much," I said burying my face so he wouldn't see my blush.

"I thought you didn't want to see me," he said looking down at me.

"How could you think that?! I've been so miserable and bored. I can't stand it when your not by my side!" I said looking at him.

I saw his gaze flicker too what I thought was my lips.

_Does he want to kiss me? No way!_

He went silent not moving.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"Would you, my dear princess, press charges against me if I kissed you?"

"No my dear knight, I would not, in fact I might if you didn't," I said smiling.

Link lowered his head towards mine and gently placed his lips upon mine. I felt like I was in heaven, but every great thing comes to an end. I heard the morning patrol making their rounds. We parted and he put my feet back on the ground. My arms lingered on his neck. He sighed removing them.

"Zelda, go back to your room, quickly."

"Will you come visit me later?"

**Chapter 7 end**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Lockdown

**Thanx for your comments LZfanatic12! Criticism is always welcomed Nya~. =] **

**Chapter 8 start**

"I'll come tonight," he said turning me around and pushing me back up on the balance beam, "hurry."

I quickly made my way across the beam back to the garden. I checked to make sure nobody was there.

_All clear._

I jumped back through my window. I walked to my door only to see his majesty sitting on my bed.

"Good morning Zelda."

I nodded my head.

"Where have you been?"

"I do believe that's none of your business."

"I don't want you to see Link anymore."

"Why!?"

"He's going to be a bad influence on your studies."

"No he won't!"

"You will no longer see Link and that's final!" at that word he stomped out of the room and told Impa to make sure I don't leave.

I sat down on my bed at a loss for words. From the corner of my eye I saw Impa enter the room.

"Get out."

"Zelda…"

"GET OUT!"

She walked out of the room with a hurt expression on her face. I never left my room that day. Later around twelve midnight I was in no mood for sleep. I heard a tapping at my window. I walked over and saw Link leaning against the inner balcony with his arms crossed. I opened the window and he quietly walked inside.

"You have to be very quiet."

"I know," he said as he looked down.

"Did he tell you to leave me be?"

"Yes, he said you were on lockdown for awhile. Zelda I think he's…"

"You think he's what?"

"I think he might be planning an arranged marriage for you."

"Why!? I thought I was aloud to marry who I please?"

"That's how it's supposed to be but with you being his only daughter you might be married off to some prince. Like the Zora prince."

"I want to marry as I please! Link you've got to help me!"

"You think I would let some random prince marry you? I'm already thinking up a plan," he said running his hand through my hair.

"Thank you Link," I said smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I must go, goodnight princess." He captured my lips one more time.

We stayed like that for a moment. I heard what sounded like a door closing. Link slowly pulled away and jumped out my window and into the night. I walked to my window seal.

"Goodbye, my handsome knight."

I heard my door open. I turned around slowly and saw Impa enter the room.

"Why are you still up this late Zelda?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier."

"That's alright, I could tell your father made you upset."

"Don't _**ever**_ call that man my father!" I felt a tear fall down my face. "A man like that is no father to me…Impa please, just leave, I…I need sometime alone, please." I whispered the last word.

Impa exited the room quietly without saying a word.

I kept up with my studies thanking the ancient Hylians that my studies were on how to be a good princess and were at the castle and not in a school. Being a good princess was a breeze all I had to do was look the part and not say a word unless I was in a conversation.

About a month had past and I still had not seen Link. I was started to get worried.

_Why hasn't he at least come to see me? Doesn't he love me anymore?_

I stopped myself before I finished my thoughts. Sure I knew Link as a child, but, I practically just met him, there's no way I could be in love with him or he with me.

After a long and boring day with my studies I ventured back to my room. I saw Impa sitting on my bed holding an envelope in her hands.

"Impa?" I said looking at the envelope.

She handed it to me with a curious expression. I took it from her. My name was printed in beautiful cursive. The envelope was a mint green color. It had a familiar smell. I flipped the letter over. The seal on the back was the golden triforce. I was just starting to learn about the triforce in my studies. I stood there holding the letter in my hands not wanting to open it, almost scared of what it might say. What if something happened to Link and this is his last words to me? Or, what if it says he's eloping with Malon?

_No, I need to stop myself, it's probably nothing._

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Impa asked me.

"No, it's nothing."

I put my fingers on the seal and opened the letter.

**Chapter 8 end**

**R&R Please Nya~!**


	9. Gwen and Coco

**Thank you ****LZfanatic12 and for your reviews!**

**Chapter 9 start**

I pulled out a folded up paper.

"It's from Link," I told Impa.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I know I haven't come to see you and I'm very sorry for that. I miss you so much. I'm not in Hyrule right now. I asked a messenger bird to give this to Impa, who then should've passed it on to you. I'm glad you were able to read this. I should be in the woods that surround your home by now. I plan on talking to David. I can't say much now but I'll explain everything when I get back. I promise. Don't give up on me just yet._

_Love; _

_Link_

I fell down on my bed. I couldn't believe that he didn't even say goodbye. I put my face in my hands and cried.

"Zelda! What's wrong!?" I heard Impa ask as she rushed to my side.

"No, it's nothing," I lifted my face and wiped away my tears, "nothing at all."

A few weeks had past and all I still hadn't heard anything from Link. Impa kept pestering me about 'getting out more' and 'there's more to Hyrule than these stone walls.' So, today we decided to start a little adventure of our own. We only planned to be gone for a week. I told Impa I would only go if I didn't have to wear a dress, I finally got her to agree, though it was like pulling teeth. So I packed shorts and some pants with short sleeve shirts and long sleeve shirts. An hour before we were supposed to leave I went to her room.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who is it?" I heard Impa from the other side.

"It's Zelda"

"Oh! Come in," she said opening the door, "you don't have to knock."

"Still, I want to respect your privacy," I said smiling, "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if we stop by Ordon Village?"

"The village you used to live in?" I nodded, "I don't mind but, why? I thought you hated it there?"

"I did but I guess I didn't appreciate what I had until I lost it." I said looking down.

"You've matured a lot since you first arrived her almost four months ago." She said smiling warmly at me.

"I have? How?" I said surprised.

"It takes a mature young woman to admit that she was selfish. Your whole appearance has even changed I'm sure Davey and Sadie will be happy to see you."

"I hope so, I'll be happy to see them to. I have some questions I want to ask them as well."

Suddenly I heard a squawking sound and we looked toward the window. I saw a hawk flying toward the window. As it neared I saw it had a letter its claws. Impa walked on her balcony on held up her arm. The hawk stopped just above it and she took the letter. She said something like good girl then pulled out what looked like a treat from her pocket and gave it to the hawk. The hawk made a pleased sigh then flew off.

"I've been waiting for this," she said smiling.

"What is it?"

"It's a contract sort of thing that allows us to leave the Hyrule borders. I had a feeling you would want to go back to Ordon so I had this arranged."

"Impa, you did all that for me?!" I squealed happily. "Thank you so much!" I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Yes, yes, but shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Oh! Yeah we probably should!"

"Here," she said handing me a dark grew cloak, "wear this."

"Why?"

"If people find out you're the princess they might try to hurt you or do something bad. So I want you to wear this whenever we are traveling."

I slipped the cloak on, which fit quite nicely actually.

"So what's our names?" I asked.

"What?"

"If were in hiding we're going to have to call each other different names."

"Oh right. Okay then how about this; I'm Gwendolyn your cousin and I take care of you because you are weak and you wear that cloak because the sunlight pains your eyes. Your name will be…" she trailed off.

"Coco!" I said.

"That's a perfect name for you!"

I smiled at her praise. I then made sure I was wearing a dark dress. I put on a navy blue dress that had long sleeves and the bottom touched the ground. After we got our story straight and I changed we readied the carriage and were on our way.

**Chapter 9 end**

**R&R please Nya~**


	10. Secret Mage

Things have been so hectic Nya~! Here's chapter 10 finally i hope you guys like it =3

**Chapter 10 start**

The first village we stopped in was Kakariko Village. I received many odd stares all were upon my cloak. I saw some children draw back from me. Sighing I followed Impa. She led me to a house that was up on a little hill. She explained how this used to be a village of the Sheikah but she opened it to all. I asked her had what happened to the Sheikah but she simply put on a poker face and said that's a story for another time.

As we entered her home she led me to a chair.

"Sit here and don't take off that hood."

I nodded at her order.

"You can call me Impa here because I'm well known but you must remain Coco until we are safely in Ordon." I nodded once again.

A man came rushing in saying he needed Impa quickly. It had something to with a little boy being injured. She nodded towards me and on instinct I got and followed her and the man. We arrived at a house down by the entrance. As we walked in I saw a little boy lying down on a bed crying. We walked over to him.

"I can't do anything about burns," she said pausing. I took that as my chance to step in.

"I can," Impa looked at me with shock in her eyes.

I walked over to the boy his wrist to his shoulder was burnt severely. As I went to touch his arm he flinched away from me. I smiled and sat on my knees.

"Hello young man, my name is Coco. I am a nice mage that is going to make your arm feel all better. You don't have to be afraid. Why don't you tell me something about yourself while I fix you up?" I wiped away the boy's tears as he began telling me a story.

I put my hand above his arm and it glowed red the fire my hand created lured the burn out of his arm. Then the fire turned into white water and soothingly sunk into his arm. It was a trick I used on myself when ever I was practicing with my black magic. By the time his story was finished his arm was healed. His was in awe. I giggled.

"There you go Ben, all fixed up and ready to go. Just remember don't play with fire!"

"Yes Coco." He leaned up and kissed me cheek. I blushed.

"Coco when did you learn black and white magic?"

"When I was in my old village I always snuck off into the woods and practiced. I found out I could use magic when I was nine years old and I accidently caught a small hay stack on fire, but there were no matches. I lied to Dave and said I was playing with matches. Ever since that moment I snuck off into the woods and I found a clearing. I went back there every day. Being little I wasn't needed to any chores just yet. I found out nobody was ever there and I started practicing," I looked down at Ben, "You know David would have never allowed it. I think it's time to leave."

Impa nodded and we saddled up and left again. This time we weren't stopping we were going straight to Ordon. Impa and I were silent most of the way. Only speaking when passing people and chatting getting information. I got a few sympathy looks because of my story.

We finally reached Ordon's gate.

"Oh no, I don't have a key," Impa said.

I pulled the necklace that had fallen inside my dress. A key was attached.

"I do."

I unlocked the gate and turned towards Impa.

"I'll meet you later I have to go talk to Dave."

Impa nodded and I headed off towards my old house. I lightly knocked on the door. My old mother opened. She looked at me shocked.

"It's me remember, Zelda." I said as I pulled off the hood.

She motioned me in and I walked straight to Dave's study. I knocked and heard a murmur that said come in. I opened the door and closed it behind me. Just looking at Dave put a bad taste in my mouth. Even though this man had sheltered me and fed me he had lied to me and when I found out that lie he left the castle without a word of goodbye. Even who I thought was my mother so long, a woman I trusted had betrayed me. When I kept silent he looked up. His questioning expression turned to shock as he saw me.

"Zelda?!" he gasped.

"Hello David," I said bitterly.

He looked shocked by my harshness.

"What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to say hello and gather some of my precious keep sakes. I also intend to say goodbye like a decent person unlike most of us."

"I get it Zelda you don't have to use that tone."

"I will use whatever _tone_ I please I'm not your daughter!" I snapped at him. "Impa came with me so I'm going to go find her. But, don't think we're done talking."

With that I stormed out of the room and outside. I walked to the market of Ordon. I saw many familiar faces. Though there was one all too familiar than the rest. I had that bad taste on my tongue again

**Chapter 10 end**

**R&R please! **


	11. Keitaro

Thank you everyone who reviews and reads my story. For some reason it won't let me type certain user names in her Nya~ well anyways enjoy Nya~

**Chapter 11 start**

I stood absolutely still as I saw that face. It was a face that could be recognized from any angle. It was the face of my ex-boyfriend. I quickly pulled on my hood and turned around. The one thing I could be seen miles for were my golden locks.

_Darn him, I thought he left the village ages ago!_

The only way I could get to Impa was to walk right past him. Sighing I quickened my pace and walked right past him. I gust of wind blew knocking my hood off.

"Zelda, Zelda is that you?"

_Damn it._

I froze right in place. I thought of my options. I could make a dash for it. No, I would only look like a coward.

_Fine, I'll just turn around and face the music._

I slowly turned around slowly. The wind picked up again twirling up my hair and spinning my dress. That better _not_ have been a blush on his face.

"My goddesses, it _is _you!" he said adorning that idiotic grin.

"Hello Keitaro," I said with an icy tone.

"You're still mad after all these years?"

"I didn't come here to chit-chat with the man who cheated on me. Now if you'll kindly, oh I'm sorry. I don't think you could have an ounce of kindness anywhere in your heartless soul!" I turning, "now if you'll excuse I have someone to find."

With that I started walking. I finally arrived at a little café where I saw Impa sitting outside enjoying a cup of coffee. I sat down across from her.

"You look mad. Here, I bought you this dress," she said smiling.

"Yes I am and you didn't have too. You're always so sweet, thank you," I said returning her smile.

I took the package and walked to the bathroom. I took the dress out of the bag.-[The whole look is on my page but with strappy black heels and no choker]-I put on the dress then the heels. My long hair was becoming a nuisance so I took a big bow and pulled it up in a ponytail leaving my bangs free. It would probably end up falling out anyway. It felt like it needed something though. A necklace of some sort but I didn't have one with me. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

I felt uncomfortable with all the hot stares on my back.

"Impa, do I look weird or something?"

"Zelda you look so amazing in that short dress. Everybody's drooling over you!" Impa said laughing, causing me to blush.

"Zelda! Why did you walk away from me!?"

"Go away Keitaro."

"Who is this, Zelda?" Impa asked me.

I sighed knowing that I had to answer her.

"This is Keitaro. He's my ex-boyfriend. We dated for about three years then I found out that he was cheating on me with my ex-best friend. It wasn't that we were _dating_ it was more like he was my suitor and as the chief's daughter I had to be polite and go in dates with him. We went on dates for about three years. When I finally started thinking about marrying him I walked in on him kissing Lulu. After that I called off all dates with him I had planned and wouldn't reply to another suitor's letter. David was upset with me but it was worth it."

"Zelda you know I regret it. Lulu talked me into it."

"She did no such thing!"

"Well you know she was my type, I couldn't help myself. I want you back we can start out with dates, like the good ol' days."

"The 'good ol' days' are gone. I have a new boyfriend anyways." I said with a blush tinting my cheeks.

"You do!? Who!?"

I blushed and Impa giggled.

"Well, he's strong and handsome. He's a knight without the title and he really cares for me."

"Really? Then just where is this hero?"

"He's on a very important trip, but I don't think that's any of your business!"

I rose from the chair where I was seated.

"Impa I think I should go talk to my father. In the letter he said he was going here. I want to see if David has seen him yet."

"I'm coming with you. I want to see this so-called her!"

"Oh by the way, where's Lulu?"

"She still lives at her parent's house, why?"

"You didn't marry her!?"

"Of course not! Lulu was always plan B."

"You really are a cruel and heartless man."

With that I turned around and started walking back to David's house. I prayed Link was safe and was already back home in Hyrule. I knocked on David's door and was once again welcomed in. I heard loud whispers coming from the living room. When I walked in the living room I dropped everything I was holding. Only one thought went through my head;

_No way._

**Chapter 11 end**

**R&R please Nya~  
**


	12. Engaging Locket

**Thank you R H M M R H for adding my story to your favorites and as a favorite author Nya~ thank all my other readers and reviewers too! Hope you enjoy the story Nya~**

**Chapter 12 start**

It had taken a few weeks to finally make it to Ordon. It had been so long since I had last seen him. I adorned a huge smile and ran as fast as I could to him, my hair falling out in the process. He stood up and I jumped into his arms while he put his arms around my waist and spun in a circle.

"Link!" I said giggling.

He grinned a grin that went from ear to ear. He held me up and I placed my hands on his strong shoulders. He put me down a ways but my feet were still off the floor.

"I missed you so much!" I said burying my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you too Zelda," he said hugging me tighter.

He placed my feet on the ground. We still clung to each other.

_Ahem!_

"Who in un-living re-dead are you?! Why are you touching my girlfriend?" Keitaro demanded.

I sighed, releasing Link.

"1. I'm NOT your girlfriend. 2. This is Link, the hero I was telling you about," I said annoyed.

I turned to Link and explained who Keitaro was. Link put on a sour expression and grabbed my waist. I had never seen Link act like this before.

_Is he jealous? No way._

I turned to Link and motioned for his ear.

"_Let's get out of here. I'll show you Ordon._" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded looking up. There was a hole in the roof. He pulled out something and grabbed me tight. He pressed the button on the thing and next thing I knew I was flying through the air. We landed on a tree branch that was leaning over the roof of the house. I giggled and looked through the open space. Keitaro was mad and Impa was shaking her head laughing. David didn't look to pleased himself.

After we had made it safely off the branch I led Link to the stables where I used to play with the horses. Abruptly Link turned to me.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I looked at Link curious

"I've been thinking. We _are _dating, right?"

I started laughing at his comment.

"W-what!? Why are you laughing like that?!"

"And here I've been thinking that you have long forgotten I even existed. You were worrying about whether we were dating or not! Oh Link," I said laughing.

I walked over to the hay bundle he was rested on. I put my arms around him in a loving and tight hug. Which, he returned.

"Well?" he asked.

"Of course we are! I love you, you silly Keaton!"

I looked up into his eyes as he looked into mine. He brought his head down and our lips locked. We stayed like that for a brief moment.

"I love you too Zelda."

"I can't believe myself." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"After with what happened when I was with Keitaro I promised myself I would never fall in love again. I kept telling myself I was too young to know what love was. Yet, here I find myself completely stricken with it. Though, this love is different than the love I thought I shared with Keitaro."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Keitaro whenever I tried to have a heart to heart like this with him he pushed me away saying that love didn't need all this mushy stuff. You're different Link. You actually listen to me. You _want_ to hear what I have to say. You _want _to hold me. Keitaro never wanted this."

"Then thank the goddesses you waited to fall in love and found out he was cheating on you. I know it must have hurt when it first happened, but, I think you've moved on. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are Link," I said hugging him tighter.

Suddenly I felt Link let me go and I felt something cold slide down my neck. I looked down and say he put a beautiful silver locket around my neck. It ended in the hollow of my neck.

"Thank you so much Link it's beautiful!"

"Open it."

I did as he told and saw on the left side it said _Ze _and on the right it said _link._

"Zelink?"

"It's our names put together."

"That's so romantic Link!" I said leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Shall we go back to the house now, Ze?"

"Yes, I believe we shall," I said smiling.

We opened up the gate and walked back to the house.


	13. Will you

**I'm back! Nya~! Here's chapter 13 finally! I'll have more chapters up very very soon! I hate writers block nya~ well i hope you enjoy it nya~ theres a suprising twist to our lovely story**

Chapter 13

As Link and I made our way through the town my confidence started to sink lower and lower.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked me.

"I don't know. I'm just getting a little nervous I guess. I don't know where I am right now. For so many years I was raised here with these parents and now I find out I'm a princess and the King and Queen of this foreign land are my parents."

Link led me to a little bench and sat me down. I put my face in my hands. Link took my left hand away and held it.

"Zelda, it's alright. I'll always be here with you, you'll never have to be alone."

"Thank you Link but, I'm not worried about being alone. I've been alone since I was a little girl. I knew somewhere deep down I didn't belong here in Ordon. You see those woods over there?" I pointed to the woods I first saw Hyrule, "That's where I first saw you and Hyrule."

"You saw me?"

"Yes, you see on my fourteenth birthday I found out how to use a sword. In this village that's very un-ladylike so I soon found myself sneaking off into those woods, making up some excuse that I was going to my 'secret place' to go practice my sewing. In those woods is where I secretly practiced with a sword I made out of knives and leather. Later on in that year an evil creature found its way into my woods. He snapped my sword in half. I thought I was about to die. When I put my hands in front of me to shield myself from his raft a yellow triangle, which I now know as the triforce, formed on my right hand. It glowed brightly and blinding. When I opened my eyes the creature was gone. I started playing around with this new found talent," I looked down remembering the days before I discovered Hyrule.

"What did your parents, at the time, think?"

"I didn't tell them. Something in my gut told me not to tell anybody. You're the first person I've ever told. Link, I'm a witch. I hold within my grasp the highest level of the dark arts. Would you like me to show you?"

Link's face went pale and he nodded. I got up and led him to my 'secret place.' I don't know why but something told me that I could trust Link with all this. I stepped into the middle of the big meadow. To the right a ways was a river. I took out my pocket knife and sliced open my palm. I held my palm out and let the blood fall freely.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he tried to run to me. I dropped the knife. My eyes and right hand, now empty, glowed bright yellow as I held a barrier around me. [Like Gwen in Ben10 Alien Force.] Link stopped in his tracks.

I released my hold on the barrier. My eyes returned to normal but my hand still glowed as I flowed the water to my open wound. The water glowed white until all the water soaked into my palm. I dropped to my knees and Link rushed to my side. He picked me up bridal style. I blushed crimson.

"Link, put me down!"

"No, look at you, you're gasping for air your pale and you fell to the ground."

"I'm fine, that happened only because I haven't used magic in awhile. I've been too busy with other things. I'm a princess remember?"

"Do you get tired of being a princess all the time?"

"Well yes I guess it does get tiresome some times and I don't exactly get to see you as much as I would like to," I said looking at the trees.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to ask you this then."

"Ask me what Link?"

"Let's go sit over here first."

Link led me to a tree stump of a poor oak tree. I didn't want to sit down. So both Link and I just stood there.

"Zelda you know I love you right? You love me too right?"

"Right and of course I love you Link."

"You always want to be with me right?"

"Of course! Link, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Even though you're a princess of a great country you would never leave me for some prince right?"

"Link, I would never leave you, you _are _my prince. I love you and would hope that we can be together forever! Now tell me what's wrong and what is going on this instant!"

"Zelda, no, Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Link said bowing then he took my hand and kissed it. With my hand still by his lips he looked up, then without dropping the lock on our gaze he dropped down to one knee. My eyes widened as he uttered the words; "will you marry me?"

**Chapter 13 end**

**What did you think Nya~? R&R please!  
**


	14. Please Don't Leave Me

**Hiya Nya~ chapter 14 is up up up!!! oh and for all you Amuto fans out there I'm working on a story right now!**

**i still and never will own the legend of zelda or its characters  
**

Chapter 14

I looked at Link in shock. He just asked me to marry him?! I opened my mouth to answer when a carriage bursted through the trees. It was David and I could see Impa in the back.

"There are Goblin's coming. They sensed your aura Zelda and they're on their way here right now!"

Without a word Link swooped me up and ran too the carriage. He was about to jump in when a goblin jumped out from behind a tree.

"Link, look out!" I yelled.

Link turned around and beat it easily. We looked around and saw more emerging. Link looked at with me with a pained expression. He kissed me and then gently laid me in the back of the carriage. He nodded towards Impa.

"I love you and goodbye Zelda," he said giving me one last goodbye kiss before running towards the herd of goblins.

"Link! Link! No!! Link! I love you don't go! Link!" I yelled trying to pull myself out but Impa grabbed my shoulders.

"David! Go!" I heard Impa yell and the carriage started moving.

I looked back towards Link, he was having a hard time fending them all off, too hard.

_No, no! He's doing that on purpose! He's distracting them so we can get away. Link! No!_

An arrow flew out from the tree tops and shot Link straight through his shoulder.

"Link!" I yelled. An idea hit me. I took the water out from a bucket in the back of the carriage. I flowed it over to Link trying to heal his wound. I came to no prevail. "LINK!!!!!" I screamed as the carriage got further and further away from him. I saw him do a slight wave using the last energy knowing he could still hear me I yelled; "YES LINK MY ANSWER IS YES!" I saw him hesitate then make an okay sign with his hand.

I started sobbing. Tears ran down my face with no hope of stopping.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry," Impa said gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you let me go to him?! We could've died together!"

"Zelda don't be ridiculous! You're the princess of a fine and great kingdom! We'll all miss Link and what he did was the most courageous thing someone could ever do. He died in great honor. He saved the princess of Hyrule."

"You don't get it Impa. Just three seconds before you guys and the goblins showed up Link asked me to marry him!"

"He did!?"

"Yes and he died knowing I answered," I said wiping away the tears that wouldn't leave.

"Is that why you said your answer was yes?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to die knowing I would always love him and that I always intended to marry him. I loved him so much Impa."

Impa moved towards me and hugged me. I clung onto her and cried like I had never cried before. I could hear David quietly sniffling in the driver's seat, trying to hide it the best he could and occasionally wiping his eyes. When we entered castle town I saw the people's faces lighten up at the sight of their 'princess' returning home again. We reached the castle and the king and queen were waiting for us. I climbed out of the back. My face pale and blank, I felt numb with no emotion. They rushed up to me as I slid to the ground. I would've cried if I had any liquid left in me.

"Zelda what happened?" the queen asked me.

"Link's dead, I'm going to announce it to the people, Impa will you help me change?" Impa nodded.

I changed into a long black gown that reached my feet with long sleeved that ended at my wrists. I left my hair down and put a black see-through piece of silk over my head that ended at the crook of my neck. On my neck rested my silver locket. Impa led me to tower we held announcements at. I looked through the window of the castle and could see every single person who lived in Hyrule on this open plain. Even Malon and her father Talon made it. Impa squeezed my hand as I let hers go and walked out onto the tower. I could hear the king in the behind whispering to Impa;

"This is Zelda's first announcement, I'm just sad that it's a bad one."

I sucked in my breath and exhaled and gathered up my strong voice. I walked the cement railing and laid my hands on it. Everybody went silent as they saw my black attire.

"Dear people of Hyrule as you can see I'm dressed in black. I am in morning of a person not only dear to me but to all of you as well," my voice was loud and strong, "our strongest knight, Link of the Korkiri forest has passed just yesterday. He died in a brave effort to save members of the royal family."

_Oh no, my voice is starting to crack._

I looked down and saw Malon with a horrid expression as tears ran down her face. I gathered up my voice again.

"We shall all miss, love and remember him," my voice cracked on the word love. I couldn't talk anymore. Impa ran out and stood next to me I cried in her arms.

"I'm sorry I wish we could have come back with happier news like we planned too," Impa said holding me as if I was a child. Everybody including mother and father gave puzzled and sad looks. She looked at me as if asking I nodded, "Zelda had been proposed to by our brave knight just before he passed saving her life," many sobs and wails could be heard from the crowd, "that is all, thank you."

Impa led me to my room and laid me on my bed. I cried and cried. Just when I thought I was done I cried some more. Over and over Impa tried to calm me until finally she pulled out her Ocarina and played my lullaby. I finally drifted off into sleep.

chapter 14 end

**sorry nya~ *Cries* R&R please**


	15. Alice

**hiya nya~ chapter 15 is now up! yay! this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Alice! thanks for being inspiration Alice!! X3**

Chapter 15

The day Impa lulled me to sleep was the last day I was a person. People say their princess died along with Link. I'm starting to believe them. Every single night I cry myself to sleep and every single morning I wake up a dead person. No emotion, no color, nothing. I can't even remember what I wore. I was walking through the halls of the castle one day when the king, queen and Jeremy approached me.

"Zelda, how long are you going to be in mourning it's been eight months since Sir Link passed!"

"James!" the queen said placing her hand on my shoulder, "She's still very fragile!"

"When you are a princess you have no time to be fragile! You must put aside your feelings!" with those cruel words I snapped back to reality.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "My fiancé passed away and you say I have no right to show emotion! Saying it's my duty as a princess, ha! I never asked to be a princess!"

"Just a minute Lady Zelda! That's no way to talk to the King and Queen," Jeremy said walking forward.

"It's quite all right Jeremy, James hit a sore spot for her,"

"Zelda within this next week I will break you of this trance!" James yelled out then stormed away.

A few days past and I was sitting in the garden still wearing my black attire. Consisting of a short black dress with long black gloves also ballerina strapped shoes. A tall man with dark black hair and blood red eyes entered the garden. He was in almost identical clothing as Link. He came up to me and kneeled. I could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn't happy. Sighing I scooted over on the bench and patted next to me.

"Come, sit down dear stranger," he sat down with a sigh, "now tell stranger what is wrong? Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Dark Link and I'm your fiancé," he said sighing.

My eyes widened. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and drug him out of the garden. We eventually started running. I was furious. I slammed open the door to James' study. He simply looked up from the paper work he was doing.

"Ah, I see you've met Dark Link," he said nodding at Dark.

"What the hell is this?!" I asked pointing to Dark. "You brought him here to what? Be Link's replacement?!"

"I _did_ say I was going to wake you up from that trance of yours."

"Dark doesn't even want to marry me! Right Dark?"

"Listen _princess_ I'm only doing this because I'm an abandoned soul who needs a home, or some stupid crap like that."

"Your marriage will bring peace between our nation and his. He lives in the Gerudo valley."

Right when I was about to argue back a girl around my age walked in. She wore a long pink dress with short puffy sleeves. She was petite, tiny and looked so fragile. She had short jet black hair that was a choppy cut. Though for some reason it was an adorable cut. She had grey eyes with a hint of lavender. She looked so scared entering the room.

"E-excuse me…" her voice was soft but somehow strong.

"Ah, yes you must be the princess who shall be living here."

"Y-yes, please to meet you," she said as she bowed to us.

I looked over and saw Dark with a tint of pink on his cheeks I nudged his arm. He face turned crimson almost like the color of his eyes.

"My name is Alice Gothica," she kept looking at Dark.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Alice, I am Zelda princess of Hyrule. Shall I give you a tour of your new home?" I said bowing.

"Yes please," I led her out.

When we made it to a place where no one could hear us I heard her give an annoyed sigh.

"Lady Zelda, do you have something I can change into, my luggage hasn't quite made it here yet and I want to get the hell out of this dress!"

Her change of character made me laugh. She looked at me strangely.

"No wonder Dark was giving you those eyes."

"Who is he?"

I sighed.

"My fiancé."

Alice dropped her head.

"Don't even worry about it, I'm canceling this wedding if it's the last thing I do."

Her face picked up. I looked to the left and saw a carriage with luggage being pulled out. I pointed to it.

"Well it's about damn time! I hate pink! What am I? A friken flamingo?!"

"Alice I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship," I said laughing.

chapter 15 end

**R&R please nya~**


	16. Wedding Gone Bad

Chapter 16

A couple of weeks had passed since Alice had come to live with us and that retched wedding was nearing closer and closer. Even though I could tell Alice and Dark yearned for each other I still couldn't dissolve this wedding. Sometimes I saw Alice sneak out of class, other times I helped her.

Today she was sneaking out to meet Dark in the garden. Right as she was about to leave the classroom our teacher walked in.

"Ah, good you guys are already here. Alice you can go home now, but Zelda stay here though. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, bye Zelda," Alice said winking at me before she left.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked when Alice left.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to find a reason to dissolve your marriage to Dark," he said looking down.

"It's okay thank you for trying, Kaito-sensei." I said as some tears rolled down my cheeks.

Kaito had secretly been trying to help me stop my marriage to Dark. He told me if I exposed Alice and Dark the marriage would be ended without hesitation, but that also meant Alice and Dark would be banned from the kingdom for treachery. I wasn't willing to go that far. Even though Alice said it was okay, but I knew it would just hurt her in the end.

I was walking down the corridor when Dark ran up too me. He was out of breath.

"Dark, what happened?"

"T-the King," he said gasping for air.

"What about him?"

Dark handed me a letter of summons for both Dark and I. we ran to his study. When we opened the door James was standing by the window. He turned around once we came in.

"Ah, there you two are. The love birds," he said smiling.

Dark and I both looked down. We started faking our love for each other since we knew we had to get married.

"I've summoned to here to tell you great news! Your marriage will be next week! Monday to be precise."

I looked over and saw Dark about to shout something, I put my hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. I bowed to James and took Darks' hand. We walked out. Once we were out of site he turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell him no!?"

"You think it's that easy!? You think you can marry whoever you want!? If it was that easy I would be married already and I would've never gone back to Ordon! I would've never come back to Hyrule! I would have married Keitaro before he cheated on me! I would've-" I stopped myself when I saw Dark shocked. I touched my cheek, it was wet. I was crying. "I would never have gotten Link involved he wouldn't be dead right now if he never had met me!" I screamed and fell to the ground sobbing.

"So that's why you said you never asked to be a princess," I looked up to see Rose walking up to us. She knelt down in front of me. "I'm sorry Zelda, loosing Link was hard. I'm sorry also Dark, loosing Alice is also hard."

"How did you know?!" Dark gasped.

"I see you two sneaking off everyday to be with each other, don't worry I won't tell. Now come on Zelda let's go pick out a wedding dress. Even though you two don't want to marry you have a duty to fulfill as a prince and princess."

"Yes your highness," Dark said and darted out of the room.

"Alright Rose, as a princess I will marry Dark," I said taking her hand and standing up.

"Good girl."

We went through all the shops in town. We found a plain white dress that was strapless but had a strap that I wore as a halter. It also had a boy on the back. I asked her if I could only rent the dress, I wouldn't need it afterward. She agreed, smiling.

When we got back to the castle she showed me where we would keep the dress. It was a huge closet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something white. I went over and took it out. It was a beautiful wedding dress that had sleeves with a beautiful flower embroidery. (The link to see both dresses is on my profile. The one on the right is the she wears and the one on the left is the queen's dress.)

"Ah yes, that was my wedding dress."

"It's beautiful!"

Soon enough days past as people got ready for the wedding and decorated the castle. Dark and Alice stopped seeing each other for there were too many witnesses. Though I made excuses that Dark and I had to talk about the wedding. Each and every time I brought Alice along.

Days flew by and it was already the day before the wedding.

"Well your getting married tomorrow Zelda," Alice said with sad eyes.

"Yeah I know, I'm so sorry Alice."

"Don't worry about it, it's your duty as a princess. Now get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alice said as she walked into her room.

I went to bed hoping I would never wake up the next day.

chapter 16 end

**R&R please**


	17. Wedding Gone Good

Chapter 17

Rose took me to her room to get me ready. We had Alice help. I left my hair down and had no veil with a silver tiara. Rose said she had to go get the white gloves and left the room.

"I really am sorry I have to do this Alice," I said putting my head in my hands.

"Hey, I already said it was alright. The kingdom comes first and that's fine. Now get your face out of your hands before you ruin your makeup!"

I laughed and gave her hug. The queen walked back in with the bouquet and gloves. I slipped them on and held the bouquet. Rose said it was time. I took in a breath of air and the doors to the chapel opened. I walked down the isle to the music. Every step felt like years. When I finally reached the alter I felt like I was going to cry. I was going to do it. I was really about to marry another man.

"Do you Dark take Zelda do your wife?"

"I do."

"Zelda do you take Dark to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Now I shall ask if there are any objections to this marriage of happiness and matrimony."

_Pft, happiness? As if._ I thought.

Suddenly the doors of the chapel bursted open.

"I object!"

I turned around and my eyes widened. It was him it was really, really him!

"Link!!" I shouted as tears ran down my face. I looked to Dark Link.

"Go to him!" he said smiling. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I threw the bouquet to Alice.

I picked up the ends of my dress and ran as fast as I could to Link. He held his arms open and I jumped in them. I clung onto him as if the world was ending. I sobbed onto his shoulder. He held onto me tight and lifted me so that my feet weren't touching the ground. I never realized how much I missed his warmth and strength.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No, with many thanks to you."

I pulled away and looked at him shocked.

"Link! Your alive!" Rose said running up to us. "What in Hyrule happened?"

All the people in the chapel were listening with curious ears.

"When I stayed so Zelda and the rest could get away Zelda used a healing magic that saved my life. I played dead until the goblins left then using the rest of my energy, which Zelda gave me, I went back to Ordon. There I was treated back to full health. It took many months, but fearing Zelda thought I was dead Impa came back to Ordon to see how David was doing when she saw me coming down from the room in full health. She told me Zelda was getting married and I came as fast as I could to get her back."

"Oh Link!" I said hugging him tight again.

Just then Impa walked out from behind him. She was laughing.

"He made it in time I see."

We smiled.

"But, Link, why didn't you send news that you were alive and recovering?"

"Mail can take up to a year to deliver from Ordon to Hyrule and I wasn't willing to take that chance. But now that I'm back, Zelda," he said putting me down. He dropped down to one knee, "will you say yes one more time and marry me?"

"You heard me?!"

"Yup!"

I looked to James. Both he and Rosa nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Link smiled and stood up. He grabbed me around my waist and kissed me with all the passion that had been missing this past year. I looked to the left and saw Dark Link and Alice holding hands. Smiling at us. I laughed when I saw what they were wearing. They both were in all red and black.

_Only those two would wear black to a wedding._

I smiled at them both. I walked up to Dark Link and handed him back the ring.

"I'm sorry but it looks like there won't be a wedding here after all. I think we've both found the people who make us whole."

He smiled and nodded taking the ring. I hugged him and whispered good luck, making him blush. I then walked back down the isle to Link. He took my hand and slid on a ring. I looked at it. The stone was shaped like a heart.

"It's beautiful," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad," he said as he took my hand.

We walked out of the chapel. I could hear people cheering for us as we walked away. I saw Epona. Link lifted me up and put me on her and we rode to the castle together this time. The smile never left my face as I clung to him.

Chapter 17 end

**R&R please**


	18. Not Again

**Hiya nya~ i didn't kill Link off! yay! hope you like**

Chapter 18

As we walked through Castle Town people cheered, many cried. A little girl I often saw chasing a chicken approached us. She looked on the verge of tears. Link leaned on one knee on front of her and I leaned forward with my hands on my knees.

"What's wrong little one?" Link asked.

"Y-you're really alive!" I sobbed and ran into Link's embrace.

I smiled as Link picked her up, soothing her with soft calm words. Many people approached us. Children sobbed and adults were teary eyed. I never realized how important Link was. A woman I around 28 approached us.

"Sir Link, I'm so grateful you're alive. My poor little girl wept every night," she said through teary eyes and soft sobs. She then turned towards me, "my dear princess, you suffered so much while Link was away. You're only a nineteen year old girl after all, but you still kept smiling for our sake thank you!" she cried hugging me. She stopped and backed away. "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me-" I walked up to her and hugged her.

"No offense for kindness. Thank you as well. I know I haven't been the best princess, but I'll work hard."

She wiped away her tears and took her daughter out of Link's arms.

"Link when I grow up we're going to get married!" the little girl said smiling in her mother's arms.

Link's face turned bright red and his eyes widened. He stuttered and searched for his words. I had a fit of laughter. He looked towards me for help.

"I'm sorry sweety, Link's already engaged," I said wiping the tears from my eyes and calmed my laughter.

I pointed towards my chest as in saying me. Her eyes widened and she yelled no fair.

"I'll never win against you! You're too pretty!"

"You'll find a great guy just wait."

I looked to the left and saw a little boy blushing as he looked at her. I pointed to him and her eyes widened as she turned bright red.

"H-he's just a friend!"

"Ah, but most of the best romances start with childhood friends," I whispered in her ear winking.

I took Link's hand, waving we walked back to the castle. Link said he had to go do his daily training. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. I walked to the throne room where I saw the queen reading a book.

"Excuse me," I said bowing.

"Raise your head Zelda. Now what is it?"

"Well the preparations for the wedding are going smoothly but I've already returned the dress. Um, would you maybe let me wear your wedding dress?"

The queen gasped and smiled giving me a big hug.

"I would be honored!"

I hugged her back thanking her.

"I also have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I want to go talk to Sadie, about the wedding. I do have two mothers after all."

"Of course, Sadie was a wonderful, err, temporary mother."

I laughed nodding my head.

"Well I thought you would want to see her so I arranged for her to come. Ah, there she is now."

I turned around and saw Sadie coming through the doors. It had been the first time I had seen her in a year. A man much taller, but not as tall as Link followed in behind her. I froze in my place. She couldn't have. She wouldn't do that to me.

She did.

My own trusted ally brought my most hated enemy.

Sadie brought Keitaro.

chapter 18 end

**R&R please!**

**sorry it's short  
**


	19. Our Sweet Embrace

**Here it is! Chapter 19 Hope you enjoy! X3**

Chapter 19

My arms dropped to my sides. How could she bring _him_ here? Here to my beloved home? They walked towards me, while he followed close behind. They both bowed.

"Zelda, it's nice to see you again." Keitaro said standing up straight.

"I _wish_ I could say the same," I let the venom flow freely.

"Zelda! Don't talk to Keitaro like that! He's a good man!" Sadie said. "Why don't you two go catch up. He has some things he wants to talk over with you."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" the queen exclaimed. "Be nice," she whispered in my ear.

"_Fine,_" I said walking out to the garden.

Keitaro sat on one of the benches and patted the seat next to him.

_You've __**got**__ to be kidding me?_ I thought sitting down.

"You look well," he said eyeing me.

"Knock it off," I said making a disgusted sound.

I hated myself. Keitaro looked amazing as well, but I could never say that. How could I _still_ be attracted to him after what he did to me?!

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

"The biggest mistake I ever made was letting you go."

"You _lost _me, you did _not_ let me go."

"Right, please Zelda," he said taking my hand, "come back to me! I love you!"

I slapped his hand away and stood up outraged.

"How _dare _you come sniveling back to me! You cheated on me Keitaro! You cheated on me with my best friend!"

"It was only that time!"

The one thing I never told anybody was Keitaro didn't just kiss Lulu. He slept with her too.

"You're a liar! You don't think I talked to Lulu?! You _slept _with her you bastard!"

"Please Zelda, it's been four years, forgive me already."

I sighed sitting down. I had to calm down.

"You're right. The past is the past and I _do _forgive you. You and Lulu, but I'm not stupid enough to make the same decision twice. I was fifteen. I was young and stupid. We both we're. You were only seventeen Keitaro, but now we've both grown up. I'm nineteen and you're twenty-one. I'm in love with Link now. We're getting married in a month."

"Do you _really _love him? Do you love him like you love me?"

"I love him _more_ than I _loved _you. Link is my childhood friend and now he's my future husband."

"Alright Zelda, if that's how you _really_ feel."

"It is."

I looked over and saw Link waiting in the archway. I smiled.

"Then answer me one last question."

"What is it?"

"If I had never cheated on you, would you have married me?"

"I went to your house that day to finally say yes. So, yes I would've."

"I'm such an idiot," he said putting his face in his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I smiled softly.

"Will you be in my wedding?"

"Yeah, I will," he smiled.

"Thank you, now come. I want you to meet Link."

We walked over to Link. Link came up to us and slipped his arm around my waist and did what sounded like a growl. I giggled putting my arm around his waist as well. As if saying _down boy._ He asked who this was and I said Keitaro. I think Link wanted to kill him for a split second. That was until I said Keitaro was going to be in _our _wedding. Emphasizing _our_. He then smiled and welcomed him to Hyrule. Keitaro didn't look pleased and I thought I saw him measuring his height then Link's. I giggled. Link was only twenty, a year younger than Keitaro, yet he was a foot taller than him. I felt so tiny around him. I smiled and hugged Link closer. I loved this person now and I always would.

Keitaro left with Sadie saying he would be back in a two weeks before the wedding. After he left Link bent down and took his lips in mine. He put his right hand behind my head while he grabbed my right hand with his left. We laced our fingers and I put my left arm around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall. His hand ran down from the back of my neck. He stopped his hand right at the middle of my back. He pulled me up so my feet dangled. We finally broke our kiss for air. I was as red as a tomato.

"Link, w-what..?"

"S-sorry, I hadn't actually kissed you, kissed you in so long. I couldn't help myself. Ah, sorry about your hair," he said scratching the back of his head.

I looked at a window to see my reflection. My hair had fallen out of the neat bun it had once been in. I laughed.

"I don't care, I missed you so much," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I missed you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight.

chapter 19 end

**R&R please!**

**and thank you real-life Alice for the idea of having Keitaro be her Brides....err.....man  
**


	20. Lulu

**Finally here, took forever. hope you like it I STILL DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR LOCATATIONS!!!! NOTHING!!**

* * *

Chapter 20

I was taking my daily stroll through the garden outside the castle I noticed the tree leaves were shaking, even though there was no wind outside. I stood still and readied my magic.

"As the princess of Hyrule I command you to show yourself!"

"Oh please don't make me laugh!"

_I recognize that voice._

"Lulu? Is that you?"

A petite girl, about the age of seventeen, with long silver hair and bright yellow eyes jumped down from the tree. She was grinning.

_They just keep coming, one after another._ I thought sighing.

"Long time no see Zelda."

"Yeah, it truly has been a long time."

"So what's up with this get up?" she asked pointing to the crown and my long soft purple dress. "The Zelda I know doesn't dress like this. Even your hair is down."

"This is how I dress now. I am the princess of Hyrule now."

"How are you a princess?"

"My parents aren't Sadie and David, which I'm sure you already know. My real parents are the king and queen."

She sat down on the ground.

"Wow, you must've been pissed."

"I was," I paused looking at her chuckling, "more than when I walked in on you and my ex-fiancé."

"Zelda, you know I'm sorry about that!"

"I've gotten over it somehow."

"Zelda, we were the best of friends!"

"You're right. We _were_."

She went to say more but stopped and looked past me.

I turned around too see what she was staring at and saw Link walking towards us. I smiled. He returned the smile and bowed. I giggled. I could feel Lulu just staring at us. He stood up and I outstretched my arms. He walked into my embrace and we gave each other a warm hug.

Link had been gone for a week. He was paying a small visit to the Gorons on Death Mountain. He had just returned.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Link."

"W-why are you hugging him?!"

"Ah," I completely forgot about Lulu, "Link this is Lulu. Lulu this is Link."

"Nice to meet you Link," she said bowing and showing him her eyes.

Those eyes were the eyes she showed all the guys she wanted to get. Link simply bowed. He turned to me.

"I must report to the king that I have returned. See you later Zelda and good day to you Miss Lulu," he said walking away.

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"He did act on any of my advances!" she yelled angry.

"He didn't, did he?" I giggled.

"Why does he look at _you_ like that?"

"W-what ever do you mean?"

"What is Link to you?"

I could feel my cheeks flush.

"You guys are dating huh!?"

I put my hands over my cheeks and turned around.

"H-how about a tour of the castle?"

"Hmm, fine."

All the guards in the castle ignored her advances and simply muttered; hello princess. I chuckled every single time and nodded at them.

"Why are they all ignoring my advances?" she whispered.

"Because, they're all married and even if they weren't they don't want a seventeen year old little girl, they're not like men from Ordon," I whispered back.

I suddenly remembered I had something I wanted Jeremy to deliver. We walked up to him and he quickly bowed then smiled at me. I mentally sighed and smiled back. I had found out a little while ago that Jeremy had a crush on me. Ever since then I had kept my distance from him. There no was no way I wanted to hurt Jeremy, or make him think he had a chance when there was no way we could be together. But when he found out the reason why I was avoiding him he told me not to do that anymore and he scolded me. He also said I was a close friend to him and he didn't want to loose me. He mentioned there's another girl who has stolen his heart, but he refuses to tell me who.

"Hey Jeremy!"

"Hello Princess!"

"I told you to call me Zelda!"

"Yeah, yeah, you say that every time you come here," he laughed, "so what's up?"

I handed him the parcel telling him who to deliver it to and who it was from. I introduced Lulu and saw her giving him those eyes. I told her to go to her room in the castle and that there was a fresh change of clothes for her to wear. I turned to Jeremy after she left.

"You will** not** get close to her."

"She's just so beautiful though Zelda."

"That's an order Jeremy!"

"Yes, Zelda."

He wasn't listening, he only calls me Zelda when he's not listening to me.

_Fine. Don't listen. You'll just have to learn it the hard way._

Chapter 20 end

**R&R please**


	21. I Feel Like A Princess

**Sorry it's taken so long! Here's chapter 21. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT ZELDA!**

**Chapter 21**

Lulu had announced that she would be staying with us for another two weeks. No matter how much I tried I just could not keep her and Jeremy apart. I could see the way he would look at her and it just broke my heart. Lulu would never change. All she cares about is status. She would be the hottest girl if she brought a soldier back to Ordon. I was going to use all my power not to let that happen. Even if it meant telling his secret love. All my efforts were in vain. I was sitting in a café in the Market Area. Link and I were enjoying our free time together. I had already told Link of my mission to separate Lulu and Jeremy.

I looked out the window and saw something odd. Malon and Jeremy were talking. They were shuffling about and laughing. I nudged Link and pointed at them. His mouth dropped open and then he looked at me with a devious smirk. We both stood up paid the bill and snuck outside too where we could spy on them.

"S-So how're things on the ranch Malon?" I heard him say.

"Oh they've been okay. My dad's all upset because a certain _knight_ hasn't been showing up to say hi anymore," she winked but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I've been…preoccupied."

Just then a bouncing, bubbling, idiot came strutting up.

"Jeremy~! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I turned to Link.

"That stupid jealous ridden moron!" I whispered as loud as I dared.

"Oh! Yeah! Real preoccupied!" I heard Malon say.

The shout was followed by a footsteps retreating. I looked up and saw her walking away; there were tears in her eyes. I got up from where I was kneeling and ran after her. I heard Link shuffle and yell at Jeremy.

"IDIOT! You only get one chance! I was lucky I got another chance in time! You won't be so lucky!"

I couldn't hear anymore after that. I finally caught Malon. She was hiding on a mountain cliff. I climbed the vines that led up the mountain.

"M-Malon!" I called her.

"P-P-P-P-PRINCESS!!!!???? What are you doing!? You'll get hurt!" she yelled peering over the edge. I could tell she was sobbing.

"I'm fine! I've climbed building, trees, boulders, a mountain isn't going to hurt me," I said stepping on the last vine. "Are you okay?"

She furiously wiped her eyes.

"He's such an idiot! I thought we had a connection! I mean, he kissed me!"

"He kissed you!? Wow…listen to me. Lulu's been like that for years. She's even convinced my ex-boyfriend into sleeping with her. She'll get bored eventually and he'll realize what he's done."

"Witch. I wish I could just hit him with a big rock!"

"I know how you feel. So how about this, just simply be seductive, make him want you. Then snuff him."

"That sounds great! How do I do that now?"

"There's going to be a ball this Saturday, you show up in a beautiful, yet sexy dress and refuse to dance with. You could even try dancing with someone older. So, when he says why you didn't dance with him you reply-"

"Sorry Jer, I guess older men just attract me, it's that independent sense of _**mature**_," she said seductively.

"Oh yeah, you'll do just fine."

"I-I don't have a dress…"

"Then let's go shopping, on me," I said smiling.

"Oh no! I could never do that!"

"You're right you can't; but _I _can."

We climbed down from the mountain when Link came running up. I told him about our plan. He came along to keep guard, or how I like to call it: keep the pest away.

We finally got a dress picked out. It was a deep forest green that was strapless. The top was heart shaped. It hugged her body until her hip area where it flowed about slightly.

The night finally came. Alice and I helped her get ready. Alice did her makeup in beautiful shades of green, while I curled her long red hair. She looked quite stunning. She looked in the mirror and started crying. Alice and I ran to her.

"What's wrong!?" I asked.

"I feel like a princess."

Alice and I smiled in the mirror at her. I went and got some jewelry for her. We had her wear long gloves that matched her dress and a necklace that was a chain with a crescent moon on the end. When she saw them she gave me and Alice a huge hug.

Alice wore a long black dress that formed with a halter. She curled her short hair into ringlets. I just wore a purple gown with spaghetti straps and left my hair down. Alice and I descended down the stairs first. A few seconds after Malon did. The room went quiet and all eyes were on her. She blushed slightly and walked to where we were. I was talking to my teacher when she came up. Malon bowed to us.

"Who is this lovely lady Zelda?" we had already let him in on the plan. Now it was his tur to play along.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Malon Lon, from Lon Lon Ranch."

"Nice to meet you care to dance?"

"O-Of course!"

I could see them talking as they waltzed on the floor. I could see Jeremy fuming. Lulu pulled him outside, I stood by the door.

"Why do you keep looking at her?!"

"What does it matter to you? Aren't you just using me so you could break Zelda and Link up?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Like it wasn't obvious!"

"Okay, so at first that was my intention, but I love you! Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you!"

I put my hand over my mouth. I could tell by her tone that she was telling the truth. I looked up to see Malon. She had a sad smile on her face but she stayed where she was at and listened.

_You're very brave. _I mouthed to her.

_Thank you._

"Listen, I _liked _you but I _love _someone else."

"Who? That red head country girl?"

"…"

"Didn't you see the way she clung to that guy!?"

"I know it was her revenge, I kinda deserved it too. I love her, sorry Lulu, just marry Keitaro already. We're done."

Jeremy emerged from the darkness and jumped when he saw Malon and I. Tears streamed down Malon's face. He outstretched his hand to her. Taking it she slapped him with the other hand.

"I will leave you next time!"

"There won't be a next time."

Jeremy swept her up into a kiss. Link came up to me and we linked our hands together. I rested my head on his shoulder. People started to cheer as they kept kissing. Jeremy paused and looked at Malon.

"What?"

"Don't _EVER _wear this dress again or go near that damn teacher!"

"Kay babe," Malon giggled.

Satisfied Link and I took a walk outside and left the guests to themselves. We walked hand in hand as talked and laughed and just enjoyed our time together. Though the wedding was still in my mind. It was going to be here soon…

**Chapter 21 end**

**R&R please!  
**


	22. Zelink Now and Forever

**Chapter 22 is here nya~! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 22

I sat up in bed, stretching out my arms and yawning. I looked around and saw how the light shone through my soft purple curtains. I heard a soft knock on my door and shortly after Impa entered.

"Zelda we have last minute touches to do today hurry and get ready please."

I nodded and stood up. I went behind a film screen and changed into a simple blue dress. Tomorrow would be my wedding day but we still had to pick out the bouquets.

Impa, Alice and I walked the streets until we came upon a cute little flower shop.

"That one," I said pointing at it.

"There are much more prestigious stores though Zelda," Impa said.

"No, it has to be them."

She shrugged and we walked in; they immediately bowed.

"Hello, I'm here to buy my bridesmaids and my bouquets. May we please have a look at your selection?"

"O-Of course P-Princess!" the woman said.

All the selections were beautiful, but one stood out the most. It was different shades of green that was wrapped up in a lace cloth and the ribbon around it was a deep green. Our colors were shades of purples and greens. The bridesmaid's bouquets matched mine but there weren't as many flowers and they only had red roses. My bouquet was an assortment of different colored roses; ranging from yellow, to pink, to red. We kindly thanked the owners and departed. Link and I had decided to get married in Hyrule field, since we knew everyone would be attending, including those from Ordon.

My bridesmaids were: Alice, maid of honor, Malon, and Lulu. I added Lulu to the wedding in hopes of her and Keitaro getting together. The groomsmen were: Dark, man of honor, Jeremy, and Keitaro. The tuxes had black pants, shoes, and jacket, with a light green vest, white shirt, and dark green tie. The dresses were soft purple that were designed different to fit each girl perfectly. Alice's top was a halter that just went around with no bow. Malon's was strapless with a heart shaped top. Lulu's had spaghetti straps and the top went straight across. Each of the dresses however had a dark purple sash that wrapped around near the top of the ribcage. It had a slight bow on the back and the bottom draped down the back of the dress. All the dresses were the same length, at the knees.

I wasn't sure what Link's tux looked like because I had yet to see him. We were being traditional and kept out of each other's sights for twenty-four hours.

I went to bed early that night; I would have to wake up very early to get ready.

* * *

I arose in the morning with butterflies in my stomach. I was happy, excited, and for once not nervous. I put on a long robe and adjourned down the hall. The queen ad prepared a huge room in order for everyone to get ready. I walked in and everybody's face lit up. I looked to the center of the room to see the queen's and now my wedding dress. Even though Lulu was there everybody got along well. Malon had come to forgive realizing she still had Jeremy in the end. We decided my hair looked the best down. I curled it and quickly put on makeup. I left everything in natural colors: browns and soft greens. I noticed the veil was very long and touched the floor. It was plain and had a tiny piece that went over my face. I put on the sheer nylons first, then the corset and a blue garter. I then slipped on the shoes. They were just simple white flats. Alice helped slip the dress over my head and zipped it up in the back. She went to go get a mirror but I motioned for her to stop.

"Not yet, not until I'm ready."

She nodded. I quickly slid on the gloves they went just above my elbows.

"Okay so time for the check off. Something borrowed?"

"The dress," the queen smiled.

"Something blue?"

"You're garter," Alice said.

"Something new?"

"Your veil," Malon said.

"Okay, and the last one, something old?"

"Here," the queen said slipping something around my neck, "this has been in the family for generations, I think it's your turn to inherit it."

I lifted the necklace to see it was a simple chain with a golden triforce connected at the end.

"Perfect," I smiled "okay Alice, get the mirror I'm ready," I said, quickly putting on the veil and grabbing the bouquet.

She pulled over the long mirror and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them again. Everybody gathered around and smiled as I let a single tear drip down my face. This was how a wedding was supposed to be. The door suddenly opened and Impa walked in. Her face was in shock and she walked over to hug me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Zelda. I've come to tell you it's time. Come on girls you're first. Oh, and queen Link has requested for you to walk with him."

"Why I would be honored, I'll go to him now. See you soon Zelda."

I walked up to Impa and whispered a question in her ear.

_"Do you think, because I have two fathers, they would both like to walk me down the isle?"_

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she laughed.

I waited by the castle gates doing all I could not to look out at Link. Everybody gave me reassuring smiles as they started to walk. Alice and Dark walked first, then Jeremy and Malon, and lastly Keitaro and Lulu. The King and David walked to the opening and each held their arms out. I took a few deep breaths and smiled. I took each of their arms while I still held the bouquet in the center. I looked up to see Link. He looked incredibly handsome. I looked around at the decorations. Everything looked absolutely stunning and gorgeous. There were flowers and vines everywhere. It was like our own little heaven. I looked at our audience. The Korkiri Children had come, so had the Gorons, the Zoras and even the people from the other villages and Ordon. I could see Sadie and the queen sitting next to each other, beaming at me.

We finally reached the altar. The King and David each kissed me on the cheek then went to take their seats. There was a little stage so everyone could see us. I stepped up the few steps and Link was right there to lead me. I smiled under my veil as he grinned from ear to ear. He took his hands in mine. I looked at his neatly combed hair and couldn't help but laugh.

_"What?" _he whispered.

_"Your hair! It's so neat, that's not you at all!" _I said as I ran my fingers through it, making it the messy golden locks I loved. _"There that's much better!"_

He gave me an odd smile and we looked at the minister, ready to be married. All the vows had been said and it was the final part. I started to cry slightly. Link put his hand under the veil and lightly wiped my tears away.

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

I was struck by déjà vu as I remembered this same scene happened when Link returned, though, I was far much happier this time.

For a split moment I thought Keitaro was going to speak up but when I looked at him he just winked and gave me a thumbs up. I looked back to Link and the Minister again spoke.

"Link do you take Zelda as your wife for all eternity?"

"I do now and forever."

"Princess Zelda do you take Link to be your husband for all of eternity?"

"I do now and forever."

"You may now kiss the bride!" he smiled closing his book and clapping his hands.

Link lifted my veil, wrapping his arms around my waist and back. My arms went over his shoulders and around his neck. He turned me slightly to the side and kissed me with all the passion he had since we had once again reunited. He lifted me up and everyone cheered. He had then picked me up like the princess I was known as and ran down the isle. Everybody, including us laughed. He ran into past the gate and walked behind the wall. He set me down and pressed me against the wall. He began to kiss me once again. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes," Link said kissing me again.

"I've never felt this way before this is going to be the start of the happiest years of my life."

"Same here."

We heard loud booms above our heads and looked up to see fireworks forming in the sky. One of them read _Congratulations Zelink. _I remembered the locket I had been carrying in my corset. I lifted it out and Link laughed. I clasped it around his neck and asked him to hold it for me. He smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug as we watched the fireworks together in the fading sunset.

**Chapter 22 end**

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't own anything to do with The Legend of Zelda. R&R please!  
**


	23. Welcome Hana

**Well here we are nya~ at the last chapter. Thank you for reading it until the very end. Thank you too all my viewers and all my readers. I hope you like it. :D  
**

Chapter 23

The fireworks had finally ended and we adjourned back to the party. Music started playing and everybody started dancing. It went from slow songs where Link and I just rocked back and forth in each others arms to fast songs were people were moving all over the floor. We all laughed and danced with everyone. A slow song came on and my teacher pulled me to him. We started to rock to the music,

"Congratulations Zelda."

"Thank you Sensei."

"I'm a little sad I won't have you or your goofy friend trying to sneak out of my class anymore," he laughed a little.

"Yeah!" I giggled.

I noticed he was looking at me oddly.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing," he sighed "you really have a way to take a person's breath away," he said smiling. He looked up and I turned around seeing Link coming over.

He placed my hand in Link's and then told Link to take care of me. He smiled at me one last time and then left the party. I had always known he had come to like me very much, but knew my heart was already taken.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"I think that was his final bow."

Link looked at me puzzled and I just simply shook my head and smiled. It had finally come time for the bouquet toss. I turned around and tossed it as high as I could. It landed in Alice's arms. She blushed a crimson red and Dark tipped her over to kiss her. I laughed as I thought of what her colors would be.

_I wonder if there will be black in her dress? I would love to see that!_

The party finally ended and Link and I got on our horses. We waved goodbye to everyone and galloped away to our honeymoon. We were going to travel Hyrule for a few days. We stopped with our things in a tiny little forest we deciding to camp there for the night. It was a little opening and you could look up and see the stars. I changed behind a tree into a little nightgown. I then sat down on a tree stump and Link came over to me. He kneeled before me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. We fell onto the grass still in each others arms, kissing. The moon was full and the stars were bright. It was going to be a perfect night.

I woke up early the next morning a little stiff I sat up, holding the blankets close and looked over at Link. He was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. I smiled and brushed the fair out of his face. His hand snapped up and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down, while he sat up. I squealed and he laughed.

"Link!"

"Sorry Ze!" he said laughing.

He lifted me up and hugged me. I returned his hug, for nothing could make me happier than being with him. Link made some breakfast and we quickly changed and left for Korkiri Forest, just the first trip of this adventure.

Time Skip

It had been two years since Link and I had been married, the queen had built an extension to the castle. It was behind the castle in a tiny field so we had out privacy. I had been waking up feeling very nauseas and puked everyday. Link had the doctor rushed in immediately. The doctors asked me several questions, which I answered.

"Well you're going to be fine."

"That's great, doctor!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes quite good, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Link and I yelled at the same time.

We stood there as a stuttering mess for a while. The doctor left and we stayed silent. I began to cry and put my hands over my face.

"Z-Zelda! It's a good thing!" Link said hugging me.

"I-I know, these are tears of joy!" I said crying on his chest.

Alice and the queen then came bursting through the door. The queen was at my side and Alice had a sword up Link's neck. She was studying to be the head of the knights. She was already on her way to being the best 'swordswoman' in the land.

"N-No! He didn't make me cry. W-We just found out some shocking news! That's all!" I said reassuring them.

"Oh," Alice said removing the blade, "then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Both their eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. They ran over to me crying and hugged me; plans about a nursery started to be formed.

Soon the news was exclaimed to the whole kingdom. A few weeks had passed and I heard a knock on the door. Link was out with the king getting the 'father talk' and I was at home doing one of the things I loved, making clothes. I opened the door to see Keitaro and Lulu. Lulu grinned and jumped on me for a hug. Over time Lulu and I began to grow close again. She wrote me letters here and there. Keitaro had finally proposed to her. He acted like a man and asked, she accepted of course. Though it wasn't a perfect relationship she was happy.

"Hey Lu! Watch the baby!" Keitaro said.

"Oh! Right sorry!" she said as we walked into the house.

My stomach had grown slightly.

"So do you know the gender yet?" Lulu said like an excited school girl.

"No, not yet. As soon as Link gets home we're going to find out."

We had talked some more and Link finally came home. They left shortly after and Link and I made our way to the doctors.

I laid back in the chair awaiting our results. The Great Fairy, in more appropriate attire now as a doctor, came in with a paper in her hands.

"So," she began, "do you want to know now or wait until the day you give birth?"

Link and I looked at each other for a second.

"Now, please," we said in unison.

"Okay, congratulations, your baby is a girl!" she said happily.

I gasped with excitement and looked down at my stomach. Link walked over and put a hand over the bump.

"Hello Hana*, our darling daughter."

"Hana?" I asked.

"Yes, because she is the blooming flower of our love," he said proudly.

"Oh I love you, you corny knight you!" I said hugging him. I looked down at my stomach. "Hello…Hana."

Link wrapped an arm around me and one laid on my stomach. There we sat holding each other as we now finished our adventure and began a new one.

Chapter 23 end

**R&R please nya~ Now they will start their new adventure together with Hana.*For those who don't know Hana means flower in Japanese. :)  
**


End file.
